Motor vehicles typically include an interior trim part, such as a dashboard, a door panel, a seat, or the like, which covers an airbag module. The interior trim part comprises a door intended to open to allow the airbag to deploy. A layer of foam is often provided so that the trim part is soft to the touch.
It is conventionally known, particularly from patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,393, that the interior trim part comprises:
a body forming a structural member and comprising a passage,
a channel-door assembly mounted on the body, said channel-door assembly comprising:                a channel wall which is substantially tubular and has an inner surface and an outer surface, the inner surface surrounding an inside space and being intended to guide the deployment of an airbag into the passage, the outer surface being substantially cylindrical and extending along a deployment direction,        a door portion connected to the channel wall and overlying the passage,        
a foam layer and a skin covering said body and said door portion.
The foam layer is often produced by injecting products which react with each other into a cavity, where they inflate to cover the body and the door portion. It is therefore necessary to create a fluidtight seal between the body and the channel-door assembly.
The invention aims to provide a solution that is simple to implement and relatively inexpensive, providing a satisfactory seal between the body and the channel-door assembly and keeping the connection invisible between the body and the channel-door assembly.